Out in the Open
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: DracoxHermoine. Title says it all. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Go figure.

"Mudblood!" Whirling around, a glare settled on her features, Hermoine Granger faced down the guy she hated: Draco Malfoy. "Mudblood!" he repeated, still jogging straight at her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Before he could answer, a voice they had both learned to dread echoed down the corridor, headed their way. "Draco! Honey, wait for me! I was only joking about the marshmellows!"

Pansy. Now Hermoine understod his rush. "Hide me, Granger." It wasn't a request; she had learned to expect such arrogance. "Fine," she snapped, snagging the sleeve of his school robes and dragging him into the nearest room with her. It just happened to be the girl's lavatory.

"Now shut up and maybe she won't find you," Hermoine told him in a hushed, yet still threatening tone. He nodded mutely, looking around in curious disdain. Their ears perked, they listened in dead silence for Pansy's steps and irritating voice to pass. Draco heaved a sigh of relief as soon as they heard it, and Hermoine couldn't help but echo him.

"Thanks, Granger." She simply gave a shrug, gathering up her book bag, which she had thrown inside before dragging him in after her. Then, suddenly inspired, she dug around in her bag for her thickest book, then heaved it at his head. He gave a yelp of surprise, ducking before tackling her in retaliation. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded, holding her down.

"For lying! For being ashamed…" she choked on her tears, the same tears she had been fighting back for the past few weeks.

"Ashamed? Of what?" Stunned, he only stared at her, trying to comprehend.

"Me!" she sobbed, trying to wrench away from his grasp.

Stunned, he sat back, gently though, as he was still pinning her down. "Since when have I been ashamed of you?" She could tell that he was sincere, and she leaned over to wipe her eyes against her sleeve. He intercepted her, though, gently wiping her face free of salty droplets with his hankie, before holding it over her nose with a gentle order to blow.

She shook her head, trying to get him to let her up as she squirmed on the hard floors. "Draco, why can't you just leave me alone!" she wailed, raising pain-filled eyes to his.

"Because…" choking on his own words, throat clogged with his own unshed tears, he leaned down and scooped her up and onto his lap, cradling her close. "Because I can't live without you, Granger."

She gave a shuddering sigh, slumping against him in defeat, trying to burrow closer to him, almost wrapping herself in the extra cloth of his robes. Murmuring soothingly to her, he gently petted her hair back from her face, cupping the back of her head while his free arm held her closer to him.

"Why do we still have to pretend? We graduate next year. Why can't we be happy?" Her words were muffled, yet he heard her clearly.

"We will be, sweetheart, we will be. It hurts me as well, having to pretend to everyone. Come on." Suddenly inspired, he surged to his feet, carefully depositing her on her own and letting her clean her face, before snaring her hand and gently dragging her after him.

Down the halls…through the corridors….to the Great Hall. Everyone was occupied with dinner, laughing and eating with their friends and mentors. Harry looked up, spotting Hermoine and was about to wave her over, but suddenly froze when he saw Draco with her. A sharp word to Ron alerted the red head's attention to his sighting, who let out a loud curse, drawing attention to first himself, then the reason for his anger. The entire Great Hall grew suddenly still, everyone watching curiously as the most popular Slytherin led the shy, bookish Gryffindor into the Hall and down the aisles, on their way to the Slytherin table.

Ron bounded to his feet as they passed, grabbing Hermoine's arm and jerking her to a stumbling halt. He attempted to pull her to him, but failed when she recoiled, huddling against an infuriated Draco, who draped his arm around her waist to keep her close. "Do not touch her."

"She's my bloody friend! I'll touch her if I want to!" Ron protested, face red.

"She is _my_ girlfriend." A unified gasp resounded throughout the Great Hall, all of the students stunned and some delighted at this latest turn of events. "Draco, please…" Hermoine pleaded softly, suddenly anxious to be seated.

"Girlfriend!" Harry tried to drag Ron away, but he refused to budge, words spewing from his lips in a violent froth of hatred. "More like whore, you mean!" She winced, as if from a slap, and Draco was suddenly fed up with Ron's childish behavior, that of a spoiled boy not wanting to share a favorite toy. "She's not, and will never be, a whore. Your first mistake was assuming that she would be. Your second mistake was saying as much in front of me." Without warning, just a smooth rippling of muscle, Draco Malfoy knocked Ron Weasley's front tooth out with a single, solid punch.

Harry stalked past Ron, rage darkening his features. Draco, prepared to defend his girlfriend once again, assumed a fighting stance, but was surprised when Potter turned suddenly and kicked his now former best friend in the shin, sending him to his knees.

Granger, horrified by the show of violence, covered her face with her hands. Draco tired to soothe her, whispering little nothings in her ear until she had calmed down enough to rationalize the situation. "Potter!" Malfoy called out, a grin lightening his features.

"What?"

"Thanks."

Author's Note:

Please don't stone me! ducks and dodges rocks! Ack! I thought that it'd be interesting to see what would happen if everyone turned against Ron, instead of Draco and Hermoine's relationship. Does anyone besides myself want a sequel? I know that it's short, but so is inspiration!


End file.
